a few years later
by TapeGnome
Summary: ginny told a few people she left the country. what happens when the one person she really didnt want to find her, finds her?
1. Sleeping, Malls and big time trouble

Ginny rolled over onto her back. She had been trying to get to sleep but all she could do was toss and turn. The person lying next to her rolled over to his other side at opened his eyes. "Hon, just go to sleep already." He said with out any emotion and rolled over again. Ginny hit her pillow a few times before rolling over on to her side again.

She had been married since the end of her seventh year. She hasn't been happy since the first year. But she lives with it trying to make her marriage work. Her husband was leaving tomorrow for a month. He was on the last part of his aurora training. She was happy to have time away from him. But was still sadly disappointed that he was leaving.

She closed her eyes. But opened them again. "Damnit." She muttered. And closed them again.

She sighed a little before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

"So Harry left?" Mattie asked coolly. "Yeah this morning. Gotta finish that training you know" Mattie sighed while playing with the cord of her phone.

"Well me and Laz are planning to do some shopping. In the muggle world. Do you want to come?" Ginny thought about it for a while. "What about seamus?" Mattie laughed. "He's off with dean. And he left me a little present called his credit Card." Mattie said in a singsong voice. "I don't know. After Hogwarts, I left the country. If you don't remember. I needed to leave because of you-know-who." She told Mattie. "I don't think harry's going to hear you honey." Ginny sighed. "That's not the point I just don't like saying his name. And yeah meet me here at our flat in about twenty minutes." Mattie sighed a little angered at Ginny. "I don't think you-know-who will be in the muggle world. So don't worry."

Ginny hung up and went to get to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Ginny heard a loud pop outside her door and walked over to the door. She looked into the peek hole and opened it after she confirmed it was Mattie and Laz "You two take shopping seriously." They smiled at her and pulled her out the door.

THE MALL!

"Its almost Christmas and you haven't even done your shopping?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Mattie smiled a little. "I have a bad habit." Ginny and Laz laughed at Mattie as they walked around 'bath and body works'.

OUTSIDE OF STORE!

"Goyle!" Draco yelled. And Goyle stopped, turned around and walked back over to Draco. "Yes?" he asked a little annoyed. "Is that weasels sister?" Goyle stared at the girl inside the store. "I don't know. I guess." Draco shook his head. "It has to be. She told me she left." Draco sighed and entered the store.

Mattie felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her. Her eyes widened at the person standing in front of her.

"Uh... Gin?" Mattie siad. "Hm?" Ginny said calmly while looking at a bottle of lotion. "It looks like you have a visitor." Ginny put down the bottle she was looking at and looked a Mattie confused. "Um, honey we aren't at anywhere, where I would have a visitor."

"Turn around." Mattie said staring at Draco behind her. Ginny turned around and her mouth fell open.

A/N: ok this is an idea I came up with the other day shopping at the mall! Go me! Ok soooo tell me what you think and please review. I know its short. But it's only the first chappie. I hope y'all like it!


	2. Kisses so sweet it hurts

"Hey, red." Draco said. "Thought you skipped town?" all she could do was stare. "She did. She's down visiting her family." Laz said quickly thinking. "Oh." He said. "So Draco how's life?" Mattie asked. "Its going great matt. Keeping busy." He said with out taking his eyes off Ginny. Laz nudged Ginny. "Hi." She said. Laz, Mattie and Goyle laughed a little.

"Hi." He said coolly. "You look good." She some how managed to get out. "Married to potter still?" he asked her. "If that's what you want to call it." She said pretty pissed off. "I should go I guess. Yeah. It would be a good idea. Goyle now." Draco walked away, looking at Ginny every once and awhile. Ginny didn't take her eyes off him until he left the store.

"Earth to gin!" Mattie was waving a hand in front of her face. "Lets finish our shopping." The other two girls raised an eyebrow but followed Ginny to the counter.

"Hey gin me and Laz are going to go to the rest room will meet you back here in about 5 minutes ok?" Ginny nodded her head as the girls jogged off.

"DRACO!" Mattie yelled. Draco stopped and turned around to the girls who were running up to him.

"My dear Mattie and Laz, what a lovely surprise. The two people I really don't want to see. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he glared at them. "Draco don't be a prat." Laz said in a drawl.

"You kept her from me for 3 years. The one girl I really loved." He hissed at them. "We kept her from you due to her request. She can't even say your name. She misses you. But whatever." Mattie turned to leave but Draco caught her arm. "This reminds me of something from many years ago. But Draco I have someone in my life, see this ring? Im getting married." Mattie said joking around.

"Look Blondie. Im not fucking around. I love Ginny. Im still single because of her. You tell me she's un-happy with potter and I'll be happy."

Mattie and Laz looked at each other. "What we know what can not say. But she lives in room 888 at the 'Faultless Flats'. Oops. I can't believe I just let that slip." Mattie gave Draco a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Keep in touch love." Laz also gave him a hug before jogging off with Mattie.

"Hey gin ready to go?" Ginny was yet again looking at lotions. "Hey, yeah I gotta go write Harry."

Later That Night!

"Yeah so Harry wrote me back. And all he had to say was… "Im glad you got out." That's it Matt." Ginny whined over the phone. "That…is the saddest thing ever." There was a knock on the door. "Oh well hey matt, I need to go my pizza is here." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Ginny went and answered the door. "Draco…" was all Ginny was able to get out before she was caught up in a kiss.

"Ginny my love." Ginny was staring at him in amazement. "How did you find me?"

"I looked up potters address. I had to see you."

"Honey…I can't…. you can't…. be here."

"Why not?" Draco asked walking deeper into her flat.  
"Harry has people watching me and watching this place." Draco waved that off.

"I can take care of potter." She rolled her eyes before closing the door.

"Butter beer?" she asked. "That would be lovely." He said looking at all the qudditch pictures hang on the wall. "Works for the ministry...but still a qudditch player at heart. How cute." He said in disgust.

Ginny let out a little laugh as she handed him his butter beer. "He's a great guy. You really should have given him a better chance." Draco snorted. "Meet me for lunch." Ginny looked at him a little concerned. He took her hand and kissed it. She thought for a while before slowly answering you.

"Ok tomorrow at noon, meet me at the three-broom sticks." Draco smiled at her. She felt her knees go weak. "Until tomorrow, my love." He gave her a kiss on the head before leaving.

A/N: I love it…. I really do…but that's cuz im the one writing it. Pleaseeee read and review!


	3. Memories and Lost Confusion

A/N: ooooook well I had a request for more of D/G history. I got just a tiny bit of writers block for 'Forget the others!" which is where the history would be. And well all my ideas for forget the others were on the compy that fried its self, (im in the process of chappie 3 for that. And like love me and read that one to!)There are some spoilers now. So um, if you haven't read half blood prince...stop reading; -; and if you keep reading im sorry you haven't read HBP. (Oh yeah Pepsi lime. is not thinking drink...cherry Pepsi is) here you go my lovely reviewers:

Ginny lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. "That last time I talked to him…was years ago." She told her self. She closed her eyes and thought back to when they first started to sneak around.

_"So gin." Mattie bumped Ginny with her hip. "So what?" she asked very puzzled. "What do you mean what? You and Draco. The amazing Draco Malfoy. Great kisser, great body and just plan awesome." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't say anything to Ron. More to the point anyone." The girls laughed. "What about Harry?" Laz asked. "Harry had his chance. He didn't take it." Mattie said bluntly. "I gave up on Harry ages ago." They gave her a small smile._

Ginny felt her eyes burning with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She thought back to the time she was with Draco. "The whole time I was with him and not once did I know he had become a death eater. Not once." She flipped over onto her stomach and buried her head into the pillow. "Damnit Draco. Why did you hurt me so much?" She begun to let her tears out. She thought back more.

"_I love you red." Draco whispered into her ear. "I love you too." She whispered back before kissing him. "Red, I really do love you so much. But we really can't be doing this anymore Ginny, I don't need you to get hurt." Ginny's eyes widened in shock before she begun to cry. "What did I do wrong?" she questioned him. _

"_You didn't do anything red. I swear its me." Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Oh the whole its not you its me." Draco looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Your right red. It is you. I'm sorry."_

"_I hate you Draco Malfoy! I hope you rot in hell!" Ginny ran out of the room where they had been in._

A few months later Draco and Snape ran from the school. Ginny got a letter from him once 2 years ago. Telling her that he still loves and missed her. She wrote him back and told him that she was leaving the country and never to try to find her.

She hated to lie to him. But she couldn't stand him anymore for what he did to her.

She slowly drifted to sleep. Her dreams filled with the memories of her times at hogwarts. Little did she know what the next few days had in store for her.

Ginny woke up with a start this morning. Her phone surprising her and more the person on the other end surprising her.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the phone. "Hello love." Ginny rubbed her eyes. "Hermoine?"

"The one and only." She said cheerfully. "What time is it?" she asked. Not being able to see the clock that was on Harry's side of the bed. "10. Well my reason for calling was to see what time you wanted lunch."

"Herm, I got plans for lunch. And they aren't with you. I would have remembered plans I made with you." Ginny admitted confused. "Oh Harry set it up before he left. We'll do it tomorrow. Talk to you later love." Hermoine hung up the phone as Ginny lay in her bed in a bubble of confusion.

'Harry is going to die.' She thought to her self. She picked up her phone again and dialed laz's number. "Hello?" Laz mumbled into the phone. "I need you to call Hermoine and take her to lunch." Laz sighed. "I don't want to date Hermoine. If she wants to date you then it's your problem. Now I sleep again." Ginny laughed. "No you prat. I have lunch with Draco at noon I need you to keep her and Ron away from the three-broom sticks. Until 2 or so. So take them out to eat. "Ok, me and Neville will take them out." Laz hung up on Ginny.

She pounded in Hermoine's number. "Hello?" Ron answered cheerfully. "Hey sweetie." Laz got out. "Hey Laz." Ron let our a little laugh as Laz yawned. "Want to go to lunch at the leaky cauldron at noon?" she asked him. "Im married." Laz laughed. "And so am I."

"Oh yeah." Laz laughed.

"So will you and herm go to lunch with us?" Neville rolled over and looked at Laz with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, we would love to. See you at noon." Ron hung up the phone.

Laz smiled weakly at her husband. "We haven't seen your friends in awhile. I will be fun." Neville pushed him self out of bed to go get dressed.

A/N: I hope this gives you enough history. I swear right now im going to go work on chappie 3 of my other story and I also swear that it will really give you more history on those two. But there will be more history… or at least I hope I can pull it out of my head. Anyways I hope you likeys.


	4. lunch and a walk

Ginny entered Mattie's phone number into her phone. It rang a few times before Mattie answered. "This better be important." Mattie answered a little ticked off. Ginny let out a sigh. "I just wanted my most fashionable friends input."

"You just don't know what to wear…for what?" Ginny laughed nervously. " I'm going to lunch…" Mattie coughed a little. "Hey honey, I'm going to go talk to gin in the other room. You should shower up so we can get ready to leave to eat with your friends." Mattie walked out of her bedroom.

"Spill…"

"Draco came over last night and invited me to lunch, and I don't know why im freaked out but I am. And now I cant figure out what to wear." Ginny said in one breath.

"Ok. Wear the black skirt I got you for Christmas. The pink shirt Laz got you. And the new black robe Harry got you."

"Thanks." Ginny hung up on Mattie.

By the time it she was dressed she had to leave. Ginny made it to the three-broom sticks just as Draco did. "Red. You look good." She smiled weakly at him. "Back at you." They entered the building. Draco led her to the back of the place.

"Tell me what has been going on in your life red." He asked as soon as they were seated. She rolled her eyes. "I got out of my seventh year alive. I married Harry. And since then I have been in a very un-happy marriage. He's never home, has people watching me. And I just don't give a fuck anymore." Draco eyes widened at her language. "My red, I never knew you knew those words."

She laughed a little. "And you Mr. Malfoy. What have you been up to since you ran away from me a hogwarts?"

"Nothing, I was in hiding with Snape for awhile. Then they found us. I was let go because the boy wonder killed voldemort. I got off lucky. Snape didn't." she nodded her head.

For the next hour they caught up on everything and talked a lot about the past.

"Lets go for a walk." Draco suggested. "Sure." They left the three-broom sticks. And begun walking down the streets of hogsmade. They made their way up to the shrieking shack.

"First place we ever kissed." Ginny said sitting down on a rock. He stared at her. "Yeah, god that was so long ago. It was all so long ago."

_Ginny sat under 'her' tree as everyone begun calling it. Her eyes were closed and she could hear the faint noises of the town. Draco was walking over there with his goons. And he spotted the red head under the tree. "I think I want to be alone for awhile. Go find something to do." They looked at each other, shrugged and walked away. Draco walked over to the tree where Ginny was sitting. "The sun makes your hair glow even brighter then it usually does." Ginny smiled without even opening her eyes to see whom it was. "Mr. Malfoy isn't there anyone else you could bug?" he sat down next to her. "There is others but I rather bug you." She sighed and opened her eyes. "What can I do to get rid of you?" she asked a bit annoyed. He smirked at her. "Kiss me." He whispered into her ear. She gave him an evil smirk. "Now Mr. Malfoy, why would you want a muggle loving person to kiss you?" he rolled his eyes at her. "I like the little red headed mudblood loving person." She rolled her eyes. he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. They broke free and he got up. "See you later red." She blushed a little as he walked away._

Ginny smiled a little. "it was a great kiss." He laughed. Ginny wrapped her robe around herself tightly. "I forgot how cold it was in December. Draco walked over to Ginny and took of his robe and put it over he shoulders. "I missed you gin." She blushed. "I missed you too Draco." Draco gave Ginny a quick hug. "I should go." He nodded his head. They walked back into together.

"I'll write you later red." Draco said before apparating. Ginny did the same.

It was a few days before Christmas and she hadn't heard form Harry in awhile or Draco. She didn't find it odd that Draco hasn't written, but for Harry not to have written was weird.

Since her lunch with Draco she had gone out with Hermoine and Ron a few timesand they said Harry was doing well. But that's all. She wasn't to worried. She knew he was a big boy.

Ginny was sitting on her couch reading a book when she heard a tap on the window. She got up and saw Draco's owl.

A/N: ok its finals week for me now. Yucky! Any who this well is my last post for three weeks. I swear I will be back. I have finals all this next week theeen I leave to see my bestest friend on earth! So I promise I will be back in three weeks, im taking my computer so when I get back I will post a chapter right away. I swear!


	5. friends and surpises

A/N: aren't you guys lucky? I didn't feel like bumming around this afternoon, so I decided to update! My friend had been all "I'm going to make a Christmas story this year!" and oh maybe an hour after she said that I realized that I beat her into it. So this story is now a Christmas story kind of thingy! Go me! Ok…so anyways. Recently…my lovely friend…bitched me out cuz of how short my chaps are. And here is my excuse for that…

If I make them longer I run out of ideas! And if I run out of ideas then I run out of story. And if I run out of story then people are hurt at me. And I don't want people to be hurt at me.

This chap is going to be shorter then any other one…because I am ignoring studying for finals. So um, wish me luck and enjoy! And yet again…im gone from Thursday (12-7-05) to Tuesday (12-20-05). Ill have a new chap posted the day I get home. Remember love me!

And now on to the story:

Ginny let the owl in. he flew around a bit before landing on her couch. She removed the parchment from its leg. "Is potter coming home for Christmas red?" she read out loud to no one. She smiled slightly before writing her response. 'No. Why?' she re tied it to his owl and sent it on its way.

An hour later Ginny jumped as a knock came upon her door. "Who is it."? She said as she approached it. "It's the police open up." Ginny laughed as she opened the door. "Hey honey." Mattie gave Ginny a hug. "The gang was at my house and we were thinking 'what is Ginny doing.' And so here we are."

Ginny laughed and smiled at everyone. Ginny wrote a mental list of everyone was there in her head. 'Luna, Seamus, Mattie, Laz, Neville, Max, Daniel and Sarah.'

"Ok Christmas isn't for another few days. Why is everyone here now? And where is everyone else?" Ginny asked looking a bit puzzled that a few members of the group were missing.

"Most of us will be some where else this year. It was going to be to weird not to have Christmas with everyone, so we decided to have it early! And the rest are on their way with the presents!" Mattie said throwing her self on to Ginny's couch. Everyone else seated himself or herself as Ginny went to get drinks.

While Ginny was out of the room she heard a faint tapping on the window. She got up and let the owl in. when it landed she removed the paper from its leg and walked it to Ginny.

"Love you have a special message." Ginny grabbed the paper from Mattie. "He's coming by for Christmas with me!" Ginny squealed. "hey honey…um…harry was going to surprise you for Christmas." Ginny's stop squealing and looked at the letter again.

A/N: like I said it would be short…and I guess kind of a cliff hanger…maybe. Ok ill be back in a few weeks…sorry but I will be back!

And thank you to all my reviewers!


	6. goodbye

A/N: ok so I suck I know. Im so sorry, I got home from Texas and got sick, which really sucked. And then the last few weeks I've been cleaning and doing a lot of other stuff. And I have MAJOR writers block, which doesn't help getting this chappie out. So im going to make this a short one. And by short I mean really short. But it's something. And now that im going back to school I will be able to write again. It sounds stupid usually people have to stop because of school. I do my best thinking when im cooking in class. Sorry yet again please enjoy this!

Ginny sat on her kitchen table just staring at Mattie. "Gin, matt everyone's waiting for their drink." Laz stopped and looked over at Ginny. "What's wrong with her?" Laz whispered into Mattie's ear. "Harry's coming home for Christmas and Draco's coming over for Christmas." Laz smiled wirily at gin. "Five galleons that Draco wins." Laz whispered to Mattie. "LAZERIA!" Ginny screamed. "Sorry gin." Laz smiled weakly. "I'll take that bet." Mattie whispered. Ginny just glared at Mattie. "Sorry?" she smiled and raised her shoulders.

"Ok so this is going to be a problem." Laz stated quiet obviously. "Yes Laz this is going to be a problem. I want to see my husband; I want to work on our problems. But I want to see Draco. And I don't understand why I want to see Draco." Mattie raised her hand. "What Mattie? What the hell do you want to say?"

"Have them both show up. You may love Harry but you love Draco more. And then brake the news to Harry." Mattie glared at Ginny who was being dreadfully rude and left the room.

"She's right." Laz looked at Ginny a few seconds and not seeing any emotion on her face she left.

It was moments before Harry was set to arrive and the same for Draco. Ginny walked around the house nervously. She had no idea what the out come of this would be.

She jumped a little as she heard a pop from outside of the door. She took a deep breath before she walked over to the door to see who it was. There was a knock before she reached it.

"Who is it?" she asked.  
"Prince charming." The person on the other side answered. She grinned. She unlocked the door before hearing a pop in her kitchen. "Gin I'm home!" she let Draco in just as Harry walked into the living room. "What is he doing here?" Harry asked knowing Ginny use to date Draco.

"Harry…Draco…both of you sit down please." Ginny pointed to two different chairs.

They looked wirily at each other before sitting down. She sat down in the middle of them both. She took a deep breath before she started to talk.

"Harry you know I love you and that I have been chasing you for years." She looked over at Harry. "But I can't take being alone anymore. It's been years since you've been home for a full day." She looked over at Draco. "Draco has been taking me to eat and coming over to check up on me. I haven't gotten an owl from you in weeks. And then Mattie and Laz tell me all of a sudden that you are coming home." She took another deep breath and looked back at Harry who was now glaring at Draco. He was squeezing the arms of the chair as Draco just sat there and listened to what Ginny had to say.

"I wanted to work out our problems Harry. But I don't think I can do that. You need to be home to do that and your not home!" Ginny begun to cry. "I love you so much! But I need so much more. And I know, your training is almost done but I just can't live like this anymore Harry. I have re-done this house so many times, I bet you didn't notice that I painted and rearranged the living room!"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm very saddened to learn that you have pretty much cheated on me since I have left. But it is very understandable. I love you too Ginny. But I see that Draco has won your heart and will always hold it." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas my love." He stood and looked Draco over carefully before approaching him. "The best man won Draco. Take care of her, because I will find you and hurt you if you don't." Draco smiled at Harry.

"I love Ginny, Harry so I have no plan on hurting her." Draco offered his hand to Harry and Harry shook it. "Merry Christmas both of you!" he walked over to Ginny and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll come by after my training to get my stuff love."

Ginny smiled at Harry through her tears as walked into the hall way and left with a pop.

A WEEK LATER!

"I want my money Mattie!" Laz yelled as Ginny finished her story.

"Its all so romantic, and very sweet of Harry." Mattie said ignoring Laz for the fifth time since Ginny told her story. "He signed the papers, I get everything. He didn't want anything. All he said was that I had nothing when I was younger so I should have everything now."

The girls smiled happily at the grinning Ginny. "I'm glad your happy finally." Laz said as she smelled a perfume she had just picked up.

"Me too." She gave Mattie and Laz a quick hug.

A/N: OMG! Im done. I was like ok so I'll give them a short chappie but not I finished it. Im amazed go me. My first story ever finished! I hoped y'all liked it. And yet again sorry it took so long to update! I'm going to go work on my forget the other story now! Laters! Leave me a review too please that would be lovely! Oh and thank you all my loyal readers, I promise that in forget the other! There will be more D/G and more history about these two. Much love!

I hope y'all had a happy whatever you celebrate!


End file.
